The present invention relates to a tank ball assembly for a two-step flushing control type ballfloat toilet, and more particularly to an adjustable tank ball assembly which can be conveniently adjusted to change the discharging volume of water at the water-saving flushing mode.
In order to save the consumption of flushing water, various two-step flushing control type ballfloat toilets have been developed. These ballfloat toilets provide two flushing modes, namely, the full-discharge flushing mode and the water-saving flushing mode. However, these ballfloat toilets do not allow the user to adjust the discharging volume of water under the water-saving flushing mode.
The present invention provides a tank ball assembly for a two-step flushing control type ballfloat toilet which permits the user to conveniently adjust the discharging volume of water under the water-saving flushing mode. According to one aspect of the present invention, the adjustable tank ball assembly is mounted in the water tank of a ballfloat toilet and controlled by two trip handles to close/open the water discharging outlet of the valve seat of the water tank of the ballfloat toilet between a full-discharge flushing mode and a water-saving flushing mode, the adjustable tank ball assembly comprising a ball shell having a bottom center hole, a valve rod coupled to the ball shell and pulled by a first trip handle to lift the ball shell from the valve seat so as to achieve the full-discharge flushing mode, and an actuating plate driven by a second trip handle to force down the valve rod in opening the bottom center hole of the ball shell so as to achieve the water-saving flushing mode. According to another aspect of the present invention, the valve rod can rotated on its own axis in the bottom center hole to adjust the water flow rate passing from the water tank to the inside of the ball shell. According to still another aspect of the present invention, index means is provided at the valve rod and the shell cover of the ball shell for indicating the angular position of the valve rod.